Aš Laukiau, Czeka Na Ciebie
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: World War II is finally over. "What took you so long?" NOTE: Translations all fixed


**A/N: EXPLANATION TIME~~~ I was making brownies when I almost messed up and put an egg shell into the mix. I thought, well damn, am I England now? And then some spilled down my leg and I thought: What did Lithaunia do once Poland was free? My eyes opened wide and I ran for my computer. . . Here ya go~**

**(Sorry about bothering to explain the things that inspire me. If I didn't, you wouldn't get an Author's Note. Not that any of you care. . . As far as I know)**

**And finally, thank you, Cukre for translations :D Even though you complained about one sentence and about how it was grammatically incorrect for a good majority of the time haha ^^**

**Whatever, I would be lost without you~**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own this idea and some very delicious brownies~**

**Aš Laukiau, Czeka Na Ciebie**

"_Litwa_. . ." Lithaunia looked up. Unsure if he had just heard his name. In that language. "_Litwa._" This time the voice sounded weak and about to cry.

Just as he had come over the hills, Germany's home had come into view. He ran ahead and found his best friend standing with an arm slung over Germany's shoulders.

"_L-Lenkija!_" Lithuania's protective side kicked in and he instantly ran for the blond nation. He scooped him into his arms, finally. The war was finally over and he had this man back in his arms. Germany stood solemnly. "You better have not done anything to him." Lithuania's eyes traveled to meet the taller man's.

"Do not worry; I didn't lay a hand on him." He raised his hands for effect.

"I swear, if you did anything to Poland, not just the nation, but Poland, _Feliks_, that I can't help fix or haven't heard about-" Lithuania was interrupted by said nation.

"It's okay. Really, he totally was unfair, but, like, I'm still alive, right?" Poland's eyes were big and all puppy like. Lithuania refused to look into those eyes. He knew he would see the sadness and fatigue and would break down and cry. He sighed and held his friend closer.

"Alright, let's go then." He turned around to walk away when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned his head, the hand feeling like poison seeping through his clothes andinto his skin.

"Lithuania, I'm sorry about my leader's decisions. I just want you to know I wouldn't had taken part in fighting if I had the chance." It was true, and Lithuania not only saw it in this nation's eyes, but also knew Germany well enough to know he wouldn't lie about something that meant so much.

"I know, Germany. I know." He turned his head back around and began walking to Poland's half-pink house.

"Like, totally uncool. How come you guys never bothered to finish it?" Poland had asked after Lithuania answered the question of "Is muh house painted yet?" With a simple 'no.'.

"Because we knew you would have fun finishing it." He managed with a smile. It was harder to smile around him now. He was so tiny and fragile, but still had that cocky air around him.

Poland only gained his aura back because he was safe in his friend's arms.

"By the way," Poland's voice quieted and grew serious, "why didn't you, like, ever try and save me before?" Tears were forming in the corner's of his eyes.

"Lithuania stopped walking to look at his friend. His own unshed tears fell then. He held Poland tighter as he fell to his knees and began to sob.

"_Aš tav__ę__s pasiilgau. Atsiprašau kad neatvykau anks__č__iau. Aš tik_. . . _tiesiog_. . ." Lithuania managed. Poland's eyes widened momentarily before wrapping his arms around Lithuania's neck and closing them. He ran a hand through his hair soothingly.

"_Viskas gerai. Visiškai nekieta, bet gerai._" He whispered. Lithuania buried is his face into his neck. The sobs had turned into silent tears. Poland felt them run down his neck and onto his chest. He held Lithuania tightly and buried his face into his hair.

They sat in silence until Poland shifted, his butt going numb.

"Um, could we perhaps move. My bums goin' numb." He chuckled. When Lithuania didn't move, Poland brought shaking hands to his face. Cupping it, he forced the brunette to look at him.

For the first time in forever, they were serious and despite how weak and fragile he looked, they held a fire in them. Poland seemed to be having a debate with himself before kissing his friend's head. He rested his lips there and Lithuania tried to soak in the content feeling he felt at that moment, when Feliks suddenly removed his lips.

Lithuania looked up and was met by a pair of lips. The kiss was awkward at first, neither of them really knowing what they were doing, but eventually grew into passion.

Poland was the one who pulled away for air.

"God, you have, like, no clue how much I, like, totally wanted to do that all this time. Now take me home so I can eat delicious Polish snacks." He giggled at the end of this and Lithuania smiled.

"Alright." Lithuania stood and scooped Poland into his arms.

"Hey, Toris," He flinched at the use of his real name.

"Yes, Feliks?"

"I totally love you." He buried his blushing face into Toris' chest. Toris chuckled and the vibration tickled Poland's nose.

"I love you, too."

**. . . Wow, what a step from my other Poland 'n' Lithuania story xD**

**Speaking of, WHY ARE THEY BOTH SO SHORT? Whatever, they were both epic so I don't mind~**

**Besides, if I tried to extend it and force it on, it would lose it's charm. . . Or whatever. . .**

**REVIEW~**

**TSS of H~**

**Translations:**

Polish:

Litwa: Lithuania

Viskas gerai. Visiškai nekieta, bet gerai = It's fine. Totally un-cool, but okay. (By the way, I feel the need to put this here because it was in ALL CAPS when I recieved the translations: **NOT A PROPER SENTENCE!**)

Lithuanian:

Aš tavęs pasiilgau. Atsiprašau kad neatvykau anksčiau. Aš tik. . . tiesiog. . . = I missed you. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I just. . .just. . .

Lenkija = Poland

(Translations provided by **Cukre**. Let's all thank her~)


End file.
